Tears and Tissues (A David and Carol faniction)
by xSarahVicksx
Summary: After everything they did to be together for their children's sake, Selena was born. When Selena is diagnosed with a illness, David and Carol have a lot of things they face to get their daughter through it. Will it break them
1. Chapter 1

David and Carol were sat with their little daughter Selena. Selena was playing with the toys and giggled. Carol was sat on the floor with her and smiling.

"How about we give baby some milk" Carol asked as David left the room. David went to go and get dinner ready. Bianca was sat down in the kitchen as was Sonya.

"Why does she get all the attention, Dad?" Bianca asked and David turned away from the kettle.

"Well she's little sweetheart and Mummy and Daddy need to keep an eye on her, you and your sister are teenagers, Selena is a 7 year old" David explained to his daughter and went over and she cuddled up to her dad.

"Daddy Daddy look" Selena gasped playfully and he smiled.

"Awww, is baby nice and warm in her blanket, your very good with her sweetheart" David smiled over at his little girl.

"Daddy she upset though, she need more milk!" She giggled and David picked her up. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Have you and mummy done your homework sweetheart?" He asked the younger girl and she didn't want to do it so played with his tie.

"Not yet daddy" She says.

"Come on then, sweetheart. I'll do it with you" He says and she shook her head.

"No, daddy, I cant I don't want to do it daddy" She says and he sighed. She was trying to wriggle her way out of it as usual.

"No Selena, come on, you and daddy can do it together" Carol said and David smiled and whispere something into his daughters ear and her whole face lit up.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH" She giggled and smiled at her daddy. They did the work her teache Mr Greggs set her.

"No sweetheart try again" David said and Selena was getting frustrated.

"No it goes there" She says to him now not showing any sort of interest.

"Selena, no, does Daddy have to not do it for you" He asked sternly.

"Come on sweetie, now what is 7 add 7 take away 5" Carol asked and Selena looked down and David sighed at her.

"Nine mummy" She squealed and Carol nodded and smiled, she kissed Selena's head.

"Ok darling this may not make sense sweetheart" David says and shows her the sum 6+8x2.

"I CAN DO THIS" She squealed as Bianca sat with her and looked at her.

"Go on darling" Carol smiled at her daughter.

"eight times 2 is 16 then you add the 6 which is 22" Selena says and David nodded. She wrote it down.

"Good girl, ok sweetie, 5 add 8 add 10" Carol said and she wrote the right answer down and Carol and David looked over at one another

"Okay baby, you got anymore" David says and she nodded.

"Yeah, some literacy, we need to name 5 adverbs, 10 adjectives, and three stories we like to read daddy" She says and did it. He smiled proudly as Bianca got her homework out.

"Right, are we going to go and do what we said we would do if you did your homework?" David asked and Selena nodded. Carol watched them go off and smiled proudly. She had a little girl who was just a true breath of fresh air, she had two other amazing daughters who she is very proud to call her daughters and she is married to the most amazing man


	2. Chapter 2

David and Carol were with the girls, today they had to see Mr Greggs as he wanted to talk about Selena. David had the little girl sat on his lap and she was playing with his hands and Carol sat next to them.

"Mr and Mrs Wicks" Mr Ferguson, the head of the school says. David picked his daughter up and smiled as they go through to the office.

"Hello Selena" Mr Greggs smiled at her and she smiled back brightly.

"Hello" She chirped and David wrapped his arm around Carol, Bianca and Sonya were waiting outside.

"Mr and Mrs Wicks, lovely to see you" Mr Greggs smiled and they smiled back at their daughters teacher.

"I would like to discuss Selena's progress" He informed the parents of little Selena.

"Mr Greggs, can I have a worksheet?" Selena sighed and breathed deeply.

"Selena darling!" David said and the teacher nodded and opened his folder and got some paper out. Selena's face lit up and she sat at the table and the teacher passed her a pen.

"It is ok Mr Wicks" He smiled as Selena started reading.

"Daddy, what does that say" She asked her father and he smiled and read it for her and when she saw what she needed to do she was soon quiet.

"I wanted to talk about what a clever, bright daughter you have, all she wants to do is the harder work as she is so intelligent. We are doing some poetry work and she can read poetry and understand the message it is trying to convey. In maths, she is way ahead. She is very good at things I expect from a year 6 student" The teacher says and Carol and David smiled proudly and watched their daughter proudly.

"So are you, not in a bad way, sort of holding back" Carol says and the teacher looked.

"In a way, I believe I am, I have suggested to her, she joins in lessons so she keeps it all in her head but to give her a bit more harder work, so she can live up to her whole potential2 The teacher says as Selena showed him what she did. He laughed and started ticking it.

"I am not being funny, mate, but I don't want if my daughter finds something hard to be left out, as that will definitely not be tolerated by me and her mother" David said.

"Absolutely not Mr Wicks, if she does need some help I will give her it but I don't want to hold her back, shes a fabulous student and I am so confident with how she is doing, I feel like I could give her some year 7 stuff and if she was able to do that, I believe it wouldn't be hard, but shes in Year 3 next year and it is almost the summer holidays so I thought what we could do was do some harder things next year and she can still get the help she needs when she needs it" The teacher explained and Carol nodded. Another 10 minutes later, they finally got out. The teacher had given Selena some work to do at home, some fun work for her homework.

"I am so proud of you, princess" David exclaimed to his daughter and she just cuddled him.

"Yes, and I am too, Selena. Are we going to go see Auntie Janine, and Nana Pat and go and tell them what a little geek you are, hmmmmm?" Carol asked and her face lit up.

"Can we?" She squealed and David smiled and nodded. When they got to Pat's house, Pat was with Janine.

"AUNTIE JANINE" The young girl screamed and Janine saw her and ran over picking her up. Bianca and Sonya followed as Carol told them what had just occurred at the school, they were also proud of Selena.

"Oh you brought that stinky, old sod along?" Janine pouted at the younger girl as she pointed at the very harming older half-brother of hers and she giggled and nodded.

"Yeah" She says and grinned. Janine smiled as Carol wrapped her arms around her husband.

"She makes me so proud as do the other two girls" Carol uttered and David nodded and smiled at her.

"She is such a little angel, apart from when she is being a little bugger" He chuckled and kissed Carol.

"Hello my gorgeous little monkey" Pat smiled as she saw her little granddaughter.

"NANNY PAT" She giggled at him and looked at her.

"How did the meeting go, so?" She asked as Selena was playing with Janine's jewellery she used to wear when she was a little girl. As he updated her, he felt s proud to be Selena's dad, to have the other two and just genuinely


	3. Chapter 3

David and Carol were feeling a bit lucky now all the kids were at school.  
"Shall we hit the bedroom" David chuckled and winked. The woman he loved winked back and nodded.  
"Oh you've tempted me you have darling!" She smirked and kissed her man.  
"Oh you sexy woman" he smirked and ran his hand down her body and she let out a small moan and kissed his neck and David let out a groan. He chuckled at his woman and brought her close.  
"Remind me why I love you so damn much" she smirked and he went down on her removing her underwear. All of sudden the phone rang and David grunted and answered.  
"Hello" he said.  
"Hi is this Mr Wicks, it's Katy Harrison the primary school nurse it's about Selena she really isn't well again" A voice said and Davids heart started pounding again. This was over the 10th time in the last month.  
"Right me and Carol are on our way, has she got her teddy she brings to school" he said.  
"Yes, she's in my office and asleep, she's not well at all Mr Wicks" The woman said and he nodded and hung up.  
"What is it" Carol asked and he took a deep breath.  
"It's Selena she's been ill again" He sighed.  
"Look how about we see how she is today and if she's any worse tonight we will take her to the GP surgery walk in" Carol sighed and David nodded. Little Selena had been doing so well at school. Davids heart broke whenever she was sad and they both decided to book her in at the doctors for tea time.  
"This isn't our little girl David" Carol sighed as they arrived at the school.  
"I know sweetheart" he said and squeezed his wife's hand. She looked down as they walk through. Davids heart was breaking, as was Carols. They knew there was something wrong.  
"We're here for Selena" David said. the woman nodded and called for the school nurse.  
"I hope the doctor knows what's wrong" Carol said tears in her eyes.  
"I am scared too" he sighs and the school nurse smiled.  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Wicks, she's through here" The school nurse smiled and David took his wife's hand. They went in and both their hearts broke. Their youngest daughters face was tear stained and she looked so unwell. David rang the GP surgery as Carol stood their in shock.  
"Hello it's David Wicks, can my daughters appointment be moved forward I really think she needs seeing too" he choked out. Carols heart was broken she couldn't believe what she was seeing and held her daughters hand as she slept.  
"We have a free slot at 2:30, that's the earliest we have Mr Wicks" The female voice said. Three hours! Three scary hours! Three hard hours.  
"Are you sure you don't have anything quicker" He asked desperately.  
"No I am sorry but if you want to take your daughter to A and E, but I can't guarantee they'll be much better" the woman said politely.  
"Right ok" he sighed and settled for 2:30.  
"Hey sweetheart" Carol smiled and helped her daughter sit up as the school nurse updated them on what happened. Again, their two hearts were beating too fast. Carol watched her little girl swallow a small amount of water.  
"Good girl" David praised and picked his daughter up and she whimpered in pain.  
"It's ok darling, we're going to get you to bed then doctors" Carol said and David looked at his wife.  
"I'm scared Mummy and Daddy" her little voice sobbed.  
"I know love, mummy and daddy are here" Carol smiled and rubbed her daughter.  
"Let's go home princess and try some nice soup yeah? Mummy was going to make some anyway" he soothed and Selena nodded and gripped on her dad.  
"Keep us informed, were all so worried about her" The teacher smiled and they nod. The ride home showed David and Carol their daughter really was not very well.  
"It's ok darling, let's get you in" David said and Carol smiled and took their daughter in and she decided she was going to get her in a warm jumper but David couldn't help but think how light she was getting and how sore she had been complaining her bones were. He went in the kitchen and let tears fall, praying his daughter would be ok.  
"Hi Mum" He sighed as he rung Pat.  
"You alright love, what can I do for you" Pats voice called.  
"Can you pick up Sonya and Bianca tonight, were taking Selena to the doctors and we don't know what's going to happen she's really not well, she cried in pain" He broke down as he spoke, "as I picked her up to bring her home and she's so so, oh she's so pale Mum" He sobbed full on now and Pats heart started to break.  
"Yes darling you tell me what's happening, I love you tell her nana pats thinking of her" Pat said and he nodded.  
"I will do". He said and hung up and cried as Carol walked through also crying.  
"She just said she didn't want her favourite teddy, she never refuses that" Carol sobbed and the two parents of Sick Selena cry.  
"Mummy" a little cry came and the two of them compose themselves and Carol smiled.  
"Sweetheart let's get you back to bed come on" David said and the little girl nodded and cried out again in pain as he picked her up.  
"Oh it's ok darling, it's ok" He soothed and took his daughter back up to bed and spent the next couple of hours with her. She was scared and vulnerable and all Carol could do was sit next to the love of her life and her youngest girl.  
"Let's get to doctors Selena" Carol said after 2 hours of just thinking. The young girl limped along to the car needing Davids hand for support.  
"Up my little princess gets ey?" He chuckled and they got in the car. They drive the 9 minute drive and Selena was scared.  
"No needle daddy" she cried and David picked her up and kissed his daughters head, realising what a temperature she had.  
"I don't know what's going to happen darling, mummy and daddy are with you" he soothed and Selena held on her dad. Carol shook as she told the woman at the desk they had arrived. She sat next to her husband and daughter and David stroked Selenas small hand and held hers.  
"She's a strong little bugger, she'll get through this" He soothed as her name flashed on the board and they went through. The information David gave about Selenas weight loss, how unwell she was the pain the loss of appetite so on was something that didn't sink in for Carol. The doctor looked at the little girl and spoke to her as he examined her and made a phonecall and asked for Selena to be booked in to hospital.  
"Carol don't" David soothed and then the doctor looked.  
"Selena is showing signs of extreme illness, she needs to be took straight to hospital and be seen by a paediatric Oncologist" The doctor said sympathetically.

 **Oncologist? Whats wrong with Selena? Hard for me to write but it happens and there is no escaping this. It happens wether we like it or not and its sort of important to remember parents in real life are facing the fears that David and Carol are going to face in this story. Comment Vote Follow and favourite and if you have any feedback, please tweet me SarahxVictoriax Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"You mean you think you mean our daughter could have cancer" Carol sobbed softly.

"It's a possibility" the doctor said sympathetically and Carol looked down and David wrapped his arm around her and tears formed in his eyes.

"We will take her to the hospital then" David says softly and the doctor nodded and looked at Selena. They took her to the hospital and they were sent straight through into a room and David rang Janine and she said she'd come and sit with them

"Mummy where is Uncle Jack" Selena sobbed sadly and Carol strokes her hair and then kisses her head.

"I'll ring him" Carol said and kissed her daughters cheek.

"Baby, are you scared" David asked his little daughter and held her hand and she started crying. "Oh darling, shhhh" he soothed and gently brought her in his arms.

"Will needles hurt me daddy" she sobbed and he kissed her head.

"They will scratch darling and it may hurt a bit but daddy will hold your hand" he said as his daughter cried.

"Hey my little buttercup" Janine squealed happily. Selena saw her Auntie and Janine bent down. David kissed his daughters forehead.

"It hurts Auntie Janine, make it stop" Selena sobbed sadly and Janine stroked her hair as Jack and Carol came.

"Your doing well aren't you? Mummy is very proud of you" Carol soothed as a dark haired doctor walked through.

"Hi darling, are you Selena Wicks" the doctor asked.

"Yeah" Selena sobbed and he bent down.

"Hello darling, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Ian, I'm going to be your doctor, and that is Scott the other doctor who is going to help me" The doctor said in a soft tone and she sobbed loudly.

"Sweetheart, it's ok he's nice" David soothed to his little girl and stroked her hair.

"Selena can I have a little listen to your heart then you can, and we can work together" The doctor asked and showed his green stethoscope.

"Ok" Selena said.

"Hello I'm Doctor Ian Marsh, this is Doctor Scott Williams were two paediatric oncologists" The doctor said softly to the parents and they nod.

"I'm David Selenas Dad, this is Carol her mum her uncle Jack and Auntie Janine" David said.

"You going to play along with the doctor honey and you can listen to my heart" Janine said and Selena nodded and the doctor smiled and listened to the little girls chest and Selena gripped on her Dad hard

"Selena I need you to breathe as deeply as you can for me my darling" the doctor smiled. Selena did so and David kept smiling reassuringly.

"Nice deep breath in Selena" the doctor ordered softly and she did so.

"Well done sweetheart" David says and looked at his wife and reached to hold her hand.

"Nice deep breath out now" the doctor soothed softly, the little girl was so fearful it broke Carols heart. The doctors took some observations and asked some questions and examined the small girl.

"Off off" Selena sobbed pushing Dr. Marsh's blue gloved hands away and he sighed and asked for some tests to be done and Davids heart started to beat quickly.

"Also FBC, a bone marrow biopsy, a urine dip" the doctor went on and Selena was being fussed over by Jack.

"Yeah good girl" Jack soothed and Carol held on her husband. The next few hours were heartbreaking for Selenas parents. The tests their daughter had to undergo and Janine even broke down once.

"Remember when you and daddy went for a ice cream when it was dinner not before long" Carol whispered to her daughter who was now waiting on the bone marrow biopsy to be done.

"Yeah mummy! Remember you told mummy he was a bad frog" she giggled and David frowned.

"Your mother did not call me that!" He said.

"She did daddy just when you weren't looking but it ok, you are a bad frog" Selena giggled as a nurse walked in and introduced herself as Emma and the nurse who would be taking care of Selena.

"Right I want to put you on a drip to help you feel more comfortable then the doctor wants to come back in and talk to you" Emma smiled and Selena looked terrified.

"Auntie Janin" She whimpered and Janine got on the bed and cuddled her. Jack looked and rubbed Carol's back.

"Carol, just try and stay strong, you need to be able to so she feels safe don't you?" Jack whispered sofly and rubbed his sisters back and Carol sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Daddy, what that for?" Selena asked David and David passed her what he had in his hand and she opened it.

"New pens and book, thank you daddy" She giggled and David held her hand as the nurse finished setting the IV up.

"It is ok darling, do you want to daddy to get you some glitter glue and paints from home?" David asked.

"I will do it, mate, You need to stay here with Selena" Jack says and Carol said she'd go and Jack knew better than to argue and Carol went for a drive to begin with then she got home, and got Selena a few things some snacks and sweets some other things and then went to buy her some more stuff. When she was back, the doctor had come back.

"Hello Selena, we will do the biopsy in the morning but we need to get you to rest tonight, she can have one person stay with her" The doctor says softly.

"Can daddy stay?" she asked and Carol and Janine and Jack went back to Carol and David's house after promising that they would be back in the morning, Carol bursted into tears.

"Why my baby" She sobbed and Janine hugged her. For David, Carol Janine and Jack it was a sleepless night and the rest of the family struggled to sleep, fearing what the tests would tell them and what news the doctors would tell them is.


End file.
